


Landing On Your Feet

by theglitterati



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cats, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:20:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23337532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theglitterati/pseuds/theglitterati
Summary: Prompt fill for: Yuri isn't sure he wants to date Otabek until he realizes that every cat in the world loves Otabek, even strays.
Relationships: Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Comments: 20
Kudos: 162





	Landing On Your Feet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Solovei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solovei/gifts).
  * Translation into Русский available: [На все четыре](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29082273) by [WTF Kumys 2021 (fandom_Kumys_2018)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Kumys_2018/pseuds/WTF%20Kumys%202021)



> This is, quite possibly, the dumbest thing I've ever written.

**1 Barcelona**

“Hey! Stop for a second!”

“What?”

“Stop the bike!”

Otabek guided the motorcycle to the side of the narrow, cobblestone street and killed the engine. “What’s wrong?”

Yuri was already up and running back the way they came. “I saw a cat!” he yelled, his voice trailing off as he disappeared down an alley. Otabek was confused, but he parked the bike and followed his new friend anyway.

He found Yuri sprawled on the ground in the alley, a calico street cat staring him down. “So you meant that… literally,” Otabek said. Yuri ignored him.

The cat looked like she was deciding whether to smack Yuri or not. He held out his hand as an offering. The cat regarded it for a moment, then rubbed her head against it.

“Aww,” Yuri said. “You’re a nice kitty.”

“Your fans wear cat ears,” Otabek noted. “I guess this is why.”

Yuri looked up. “Oh, yeah. I like cats,” he said. The calico mewed agreeably. 

“Clearly.”

“You don’t?

“I don’t dislike them. I’m more of a dog person.”

Yuri made a noise that sounded like a hiss. “Can’t believe I agreed to be friends with a ‘dog person.’ At least come say hello to her.”

Otabek crouched down beside him. “Hello,” he said to the cat.

“Not like that,” Yuri said. “Hold out your hand.” He took Otabek’s hand and showed him how, his own hand small and warm. The cat scrutinized Otabek, then licked his fingers, her sandpaper tongue scraping his skin.

“See? She likes you,” Yuri declared. “Way better than some dog.” He smiled, and Otabek couldn’t help smiling, too.

**2 Hasetsu**

“Yurio, you want to come in the onsen with us?” Victor was happy and drunk, his cheeks flushed bright red. Too happy, for Yuri.

“No way. Otabek and I are going for a walk.” It had been three days since they got to Japan, and three days since they’d had a moment’s peace from Victor and Katsuki. 

“Nooo,” Victor whined.

“Actually, Yurio,” Katsuki said, “I know something you can go look at on your walk.”

“What?”

When Katsuki giveth, he also taketh away. “You have to promise to join us in the onsen when you get back.”

“God, _fine_ ,” Yuri said. “Now tell me."

Katsuki just smiled. “It’s behind Minako-sensei’s studio.”

“Why would I want to look at a dance studio’s back door?”

“Just trust me.”

Yuri rolled his eyes. If this was a trick, he was dumping Victor’s liquor in the hot spring the second they got back. He stormed out, Otabek following.

“Stupid Katsudon,” Yuri said, once they were out of earshot of the very generous family that was hosting them. “So lame.”

“We’re going to check it out, though, right?”

“Obviously.”

Minako’s was a ten minute walk away. The sun was setting when they arrived. Behind they studio, they found a neat little alley full of plants, but not much else.

“I don’t see anything,” Yuri bitched. “Why is that piggy always messing with me?” He must have wanted to mess up his time with Otabek. What a jerk.

“Wait, Yuri. Look.” Otabek pointed to a tall bush growing through the fence. Yuri didn’t see anything at first, but upon closer inspection…

“Oh my god! Kittens!!!”

There were five of them, tabbies and harlequins and one bright orange runt. The mother was there, too. Yuri worried about upsetting her, but she approached him first, asking for pets. The more confident of her babies followed.

“Stupid fucking Katsuki,” Yuri said amicably. “If he’d just told me, I could have brought you treats!”

He was about to berate Otabek for not playing with them when he turned to find Otabek on the ground, the tiny orange kitten climbing up his body. It settled on his shoulders, nuzzling against Otabek’s head.

“Maybe I’m coming around to cats,” Otabek said, scratching the kitten’s chin with one finger. And the picture was so perfect, both of Yuri’s favourite things together, that Yuri couldn’t help but kiss Otabek, right there in the alley, Otabek’s hand and a tiny orange paw tangling into his hair.

**3 Almaty**

_Good morning._

_What are you up to today?_

_I’m at my aunt’s house for dinner._

Otabek waited a few minutes before sending another text.

_Yuri, are you ever going to answer me?_

It had been weeks since they talked properly, since Hasetsu, since everything had gotten all screwed up. Since their kiss, which Otabek had thought about every waking moment since it happened.

“Beka,” his aunt said, interrupting his thoughts. “You look tired.”

He was sad, not tired, but he let her believe what she wanted. “I think I’ll go lay down for a while,” he said.

She kissed his forehead. “I’ll call you when dinner is ready.”

He went to the spare bedroom and lay down. He wished, like always, that Yuri was there. If they could just talk in person, Otabek thought they might be able to work things out.

He wasn’t alone in the bed for long, though it wasn’t Yuri who joined him. It was his Aunt’s cat, Miras, a slinky, black animal with huge ears. He stood on Otabek’s chest, digging his claws in deep.

Otabek petted him absentmindedly. Then, he had an idea. He grabbed his phone, pulled it back towards his face, and snapped a shot of his chest, cat included. Miras yawned right when the photo saved, making it look like he was screaming. Perfect. Otabek sent the picture to Yuri.

He got an answer in under a minute. _Cute kitty._

_So you are alive, then._

_Yes._

Otabek sighed while he typed. _I wish you would talk to me. I told you, nothing has to change. We can forget it happened._

Miras purred while he waited for a reply, settling into a loaf-shape on his chest.

_What if I don’t want to fucking forget it? Did you ever think about that???_

Otabek stared at the phone. Actually, he had not thought about that. He had been thinking the exact opposite of that, the entire time.

“I am an idiot,” he announced to the room. Miras narrowed his eyes, as if to say, _I agree._

**4 St. Petersburg**

“Yuri, can you get the door?”

“This isn’t even my apartment!” Lilia just ignored him, so he stormed to the door, ready to glare down whoever was banging his ears off at nine a.m. on a Sunday.

When he saw Otabek’s face, he didn’t so much stare as gape.

“What the fuck are you doing here?”

“Hello,” Otabek said, as though that explained everything.

Lilia finally wandered down the hall. “See, look, it was for you, anyway.”

“May I come in?” Otabek asked.

“Uhh,” Yuri said. “I guess.”

“Why is Otabek Altin in my kitchen?” Yakov asked. Apparently, Otabek’s knocking had woken him.

 _“My_ kitchen,” Lilia corrected.

“Beats me,” Yuri said.

Otabek coughed. “Could we speak privately, Yuri?”

Yuri kind of felt like saying no and throwing him out, but he’d flown all the way there. “Yeah, okay. We can go to my room.” He led Otabek in, slamming the door behind them. A month ago, he would have been thrilled to have Otabek in his bedroom. Now, it just hurt. “You wanted to talk…”

“I came to tell you that I don’t regret kissing you," Otabek blurted. "I don’t want to forget about it. I just thought you did. I actually wanted to do it more." He paused. "The kissing.”

Yuri raised an eyebrow. “You flew here to say that?”

Otabek cringed. “I thought I would word it better than that.”

“Clearly.”

Otabek looked like he was about to say more, but a giant, brown cloud weaved in-between his feet. “Puma Tiger Scorpion?” he said.

She meowed up at him, flashing her big, blue eyes.

He looked at Yuri. “May I hold her?”

“Sure.” She’d probably freak out and run away, anyway.

She did neither of those things. She let Otabek lift her up, then burrowed into his chest, purring loudly enough that Yakov and Lilia could probably hear her in the kitchen.

“Nice to meet you, Puma Tiger Scorpion,” Otabek said formally.

“Potya,” Yuri said. “I call her Potya.”

“Potya,” Otabek repeated.

“She doesn’t normally like people.”

“Sounds like someone else I know.”

“She also doesn’t like idiots, or people who don’t tell other people that they like them and let them feel stupid for weeks.”

Otabek considered this. “Potya sounds like a good judge of character. She also sounds like she might be the forgiving type. She might acknowledge that some people are not very good at dating or knowing how to talk about their feelings, even though they like other people very much.”

Yuri stared at him. He tried for a serious look, but it was hard. Potya was too damn cute. And Otabek… well, he wasn’t bad, either.

Yuri stood up. “Give me my kitty.”

Otabek handed her over, though she tried to cling to his shirt. Yuri grabbed her and set her down on the bed. He was debating whether to kiss Otabek right then or make him wait a little longer when Otabek kissed him first. He pulled him in close, kissing him deep and warm and slow, until Yuri was practically purring.

They only broke apart, several minutes later, when they were interrupted by Potya meowing loudly for attention.

“Ssh,” Yuri said to her. “Not now. You can play with him when I’m done.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me at kyrstin.tumblr.com


End file.
